Vehicle grip structures in which a body member is covered by a grip made of a synthetic resin are known in the art. Examples of such vehicle grip structures include holding portions of a parking brake lever, a shift lever, a column shift lever, etc., a grip portion of a door trim, and an assist grip, and Patent Document 1 describes a grip structure in which a grip made of a synthetic resin is mounted on a holding portion of a parking brake lever.